character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mewtwo (Fanon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|Mewtwo= |-|Armored Mewtwo= |-|Mega Mewtwo X= |-|Mega Mewtwo Y= Summary Mewtwo is the Genetic Pokémon and one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence, created from the DNA of the legendary Mew by Team Rocket's very own Dr. Fuji. One fateful day, He was invited to the Smash Bros. Multiverse along with the Pokémon trainer, Red as a fighter. Making allies with people such as Shadow the Hedgehog and assisting the Ethereal Forces in a fight against Dark Samus. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C, higher '''with the Team Rocket Armor | '''1-B | At least 1-B Name: Mewtwo Gender: 'Genderless biologically, Referred to as Male '''Age: '''22 Years '''Classification: '''The Genetic Pokémon, National Pokédex entry #150, Fighter #24 '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Godly Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3), Psychokinesis, Mastery of Mental Manipulation (Includes Mind Control, Morality Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Mental Possession, Mind Reading, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Telepathy, Sleep Manipulation), Access to moves of all Pokémon types (Includes Ground, Dark, Fairy, Water, Ice, Poison, Ghost, Normal, Fighting, etc.), Teleportation, Flight via Psychic Ability, Black Hole Generation, Galaxy Generation, Limited Spatial and Void Manipulation, Energy/Laser Blasts, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Plasma Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection with Confusion, Psychokinetic Explosion, Confusion Inducement with Disable and Confuse Ray, Battles commonly with his Psychic Spoon, Attack/Special Attack Reduction to Power Nullification, Danmaku, Portal Manipulation/Dimensional Travel, Healing, Duplication with Double Team, Weather Manipulation with Rain Dance, Sunny Day and Blizzard, Shockwave Generation, Light Manipulation, Meteor Summoning with Rock Slide, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Able to physically touch objects such as dreams, ideas and sound, Limited Adaptation (Gained a resistance to Phazon/Fire), Statistics Amplification, Homing Attack with Aura Sphere and Swift, Bone Manipulation via Telekinesis, Self-Destruction, Resistance to Mind Manipulation of all kinds, Spatial Manipulation, Immense Temperatures and Transmutation of all kinds including magical, Electric Aura | All previous abilities to a greater extent along with Godly Physiology, Psycho-Cuts that slice through molecules, Durability Negation with Mega Psystrike, Time Stop/Reversal | Same abilities as Mega Mewtwo Y ' Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level '(While not noted as a threat due to his presense as a neutral character, Mewtwo is known for fighting some of the most threatening figures to the Smash Multiverse, which likely consists of Infinite universes with infinite universe within themselves. Saw Dark Samus as a minor objection, although, This is possibly a bluff due to Him and the Ethereal Forces having difficulty with her), 'higher '''with the Team Rocket Armor | '''Low Hyperverse level '(Has stated his dimensional power has increased by a singlular digit but that was still enough to exceed multiversal level) | At least '''Low Hyperverse level, likely higher '(Physically superior to Mega Mewtwo Y at the cost of lesser hax) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Comparable, if not superior to Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow being comparable to Sonic would put him at at least 2 Unvigintillion meters per second or 24 Octodecillion times faster than light) | Immeasurable''' (Battled against Giratina within a timeless void He had created. The time and space was wiped out by Giratina itself mostly because of it's distaste for Palkia and Dialga) | At least''' Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: At least 'Multi-Stellar '''with telekinesis | '''Universal '| 'Universal ' '''Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal, higher 'with the Team Rocket Armor | '''Low Hyperversal '| At least '''Low Hyperversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level, higher 'with the Team Rocket Armor | '''Low Hyperverse level '| At least '''Low Hyperverse level Stamina: 'Nigh-Infinite (None to barely ever rest, only taking breaks with no sleep) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with physical strikes and shockwaves, Kilometers to Intergalactic with psychic ability '''Standard Equipment: '''Psychic Spoon, Set of Team Rocket Armor 'Intelligence: 'Genius; Mewtwo is the definition of brains. His mastery of the mind transcends nearly any other psychic Pokémon, only legendaries have ever been noted to be able to mess with Mewtwo on a mental state. While only 22 years old, Mewtwo has vast knowledge on not just the Pokémon Universe, but on all of the Smash Multiverse. Even before he has entered Smash, He has had knowledge on the Mario and Star Fox Universe's. '''Weaknesses: '''Mewtwo, while humble, still has moments of thinking of himself as the best of the best. Resisting or reflecting his mental manipulation can lead him to have harsh headaches 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis: '''Mewtwo's most notable ability. His ability to create, destroy and move objects with his mind alone. With this ability, Mewtwo can create **Energy Beams ('Hyper Beam'/'''Psychic') **Blades of Energy (Psycho-Cut) **Explosions **Miniature Galaxies (Galaxy Force) **Forcefields (Barrier/'Reflect'/'Light Screen') **Voids **Portals **Electric Aura *'Mental Manipulation: '''Mewtwo's ability to manipulate the minds of others. Allows Mewtwo to erase and insert memories, read minds, change moralities, read and manipulate dreams (Including the ability to eat and touch dreams), induce confusion and emotions. This ability also lets Mewtwo communicate with non-Pokémon to understand him, his most common form of communication. *'Afterimage Creation: Mewtwo has various ways of creating afterimages and projections of himself. Through Double Team, He can create duplications of himself that will disappear after being hit with an especially devastating attack. His psychokinesis can allow him to generate holographic projections of himself that cannot attack but do act as decoys. Through sheer movement speed alone, Mewtwo can move so fast that several afterimages will appear behind him, sometimes even when He is a couple meters away from his original position. *'Deconstruction/Decay: '''Mewtwo can pulverize certain objects and people to the point where they would appear to be burning and sizzling. Plants specifically are weaker to these attacks. Depending on a person's power, They may decay slower if they are comparable or more powerful than Mewtwo. *'Energy Manipulation: 'Mewtwo can create projections of physical energy in order as forms of attack such as with Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere.This energy is also what allows him to project barriers and portals, So it is generally consider a sub-genre of his Psychokinesis. '''Mega Evolution: '''While other pokemon can achieve Mega Evolution through Mega Stones and a trainer, Mewtwo can transform into his two Mega Forms at will. These forms not only increase his stats but also allow Mewtwo to gain a few extra abilities and increase the effect of his other abilities to an even greater extent. For a full list and description of all Mewtwo's moves including TM's, See this link to Bulbipedia '''Note: '''The Fanfiction that this version of Mewtwo has not been created yet '''Key: Mewtwo | Mega Mewtwo Y '| '''Mega Mewtwo X Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 1